kingdom_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 2
Farm/Home It is the year 2060, A couple years after Dynax has been distributed to the population, people became stronger, blue-collar workers became more efficient, and people felt stronger. The world at peace for a brief moment. Dynax has reached every part of the world, 3rd world countries, allowing the poor to become strong enough to work and contribute to society. Cities all around the country grew taller and became cleaner. But of course, people use it for their own benefit. The mafia becoming stronger, cartels becoming larger. People who were once poor became strong enough to overpower those who never took dynax. We follow a young farmer named David. He lives in a rural part of Mexico and owns a small farm. He was a younger farmer among a community of farmers, and had a beautiful young wife with a child on the way. The shipment of dynax for farmers had arrived for the farmers hometown. But before the farmers where able to get a hold of the dynax the Mexican cartel intervenes confiscating all of it to use it themselves for more power. The cartels then force the farmers to work for them distributing drugs along with other illegal activities. David fights for his freedom from the cartels because they kidnapped his pregnant wife and used that as leverage. David decidedes to follow cartel orders making his way up the ranks with the only intention on backstabbing the cartel. David then becomes someone in the cartel with good morals only to get a hold of dynax and uses it to become stronger. He chose to use a DNA of a Lion for a strength infusion to help him fight. David then fights the cartel with a small group of farmers fighting his way to victory to help his hometown village farmers become stronger to resist any cartel or higher power to force them work against their will. Genre - Drama/Action Protagonist - David, a young farmer awaiting his order of Dynax in order to be more efficient at his work, and to better provide for his family. Antagonist - The Cartel, who wants to use the Dynax as a way to control the people in the area. Main Supporting Characters - David's pregnant wife, who was use as a hostage against David. Primary Locations - A small farm in a rural part of Mexico, South Side in the current story world map. A community awaiting its shipment of Dynax, in hope to enhance its productivity. Additive Comprehension - Explore the story of the regular people as dynax integrates into the society, and its effect to the human body, which will eventually leads into mutation. Target Audience '''- Young Adults to Age 30 '''Media Habits - Statistic shows the most avid comic book readers are between age of 18 to 35. As the younger and older demographics are not very invested in this medium, I believe this is a good demographic to target. Platform '''- Comic book '''Why It Works - I believe comic book is a very good art form to show a dramatic, gritty story involving spectacular powers. As the demographic of comic book readers skew more towards the mature audience, I believe they will appreciate a more dramatic story.